Trouble Brews in Tokyo
by Sakura Sango
Summary: Summary:: Naraku has been defeated but his curse still remains. Is it possible that his soul still lives. Now Kagome’s world or InuYasha's world is in danger of being destroyed forever. And what does the YYH gang have to do with it. YYHIY crossover
1. Chapter 1

Summary:: Naraku has been defeated but his curse still remains. Is it possible that his soul still lives. Now Kagome's world or InuYasha's world is in danger of being destroyed forever. And what does the YYH gang have to do with it.  
  
This is a YYH/IY crossover  
  
---  
  
Thunder roared and lightning flashed dangerously close to the gang. The bright midday sun hid its face behind the dark ominous clouds. Rocks trembled and the earth split threatening to swallow up everyone.  
  
A tall dark haired man slowly, almost dramatically, fell to his knees. Grasping his chest Naraku raised his head to the unforgiving heavens above. In a strange demonic sounding language the half demon shouted his final words. A wicked smile formed on his long cruel face as he fell to the hard dirt.  
  
Kagome lowered her readied arrow. Was it true? Was Naraku really dead? A quick glance to her friends was all she needed to answer the questions.  
  
Smiling she joyfully ran over to the defeated body. Her pale hand dug through the baboon costume. Biting her lower lip in concentration Kagome carefully pulled out a shinning pink crystal, the Shikon no Toma. It was nearly completed, only a tiny piece remained. But now, now the Shikon jewel could rest in piece knowing that it was in safe hands.  
  
As if knowing that everything was safe now the sun pushed out from behind the dark clouds. It's radiance shone greater then before. A brightly colored rainbow shot across the sky. Birds chirped and small critters stuck their heads out. Somehow the world knew that they were now a little safer.  
  
---  
  
Back at Kiede's hut the celebrant mood had not dampened.  
  
Smacking on a cherry lollipop Shippo recanted the entire event to the old wise priestess.  
  
Miroku sat in a darkened corner staring at his hand. He too felt overjoyed that Naraku was gone for good but worry still found its way inside of him. His hand, which contained the deadly wind tunnel, felt the same. He still felt the same void where the wind tunnel was. But why was it not gone? He was sure that his had would return to normal once Naraku was gone.  
  
Kagome, who had been sipping a soda, studied Miroku's face intently. "Are you ok Miroku?"  
  
"It's just should not my hand be all better, I mean the wind tunnel, I mean Naraku's finished. Should not my hand be better." Miroku's eyes traveled from one to another.  
  
Kiede placed another log on the fire before speaking. "Let me see you hand." Miroku showed Kiede his clothed, yet deadly hand. "Hmm, well the only way that could happen is that Naraku's soul is still around."  
  
All motion stopped as five pairs of eyes focused solely on Kiede as she continued, "That would explain the strange light that surrounded the well earlier today." An aged head turned towards the bamboo matted doors as though she were looking right at the well.  
  
"So that means that Naraku is still alive! How!?" Sango's fist slammed against her knee as she thought about her younger brother. She had to watch him die when Naraku took out the jewel shard. She vowed to get revenge for her brother, father and village.  
  
"No Naraku is dead. Does his heart beat, his lungs breath? No, by all means he is dead. I feel that he still has a tiny fragment of the jewel shard and with that he was able to send his soul out before he actually died." Kiede looked over to Kagome, "Place the jewel together and see."  
  
Kagome did as she was told. Her mouth dropped as she stared. As though be magic the jewel glowed in her hands and fused together. Studying it carefully she nodded, "There's a tiny sliver missing. So that means that he's where, in my time?" Horror registered in her eyes as she thought of her family.  
  
InuYasha stopped stuffing his face. He understood Kagome's plight. Souta, Kagome's kid brother. What happened if...if he were to die. InuYasha had already seen one death of a loved one, never did he want to see that again.  
  
All Kiede did was nod. "But there is more," silence ensued once again, "now that Naraku has gone through the well the barrier spell that had been placed to protect it for centuries is now gone. Anyone from either side can enter and pass through the well. Either our or your world can cease to exist. It is up to you and your friends, Kagome."  
  
Kagome hung her head in defeat. How she wished that this would be the end of it all.  
  
Snacks were abandoned as the words sunk in.  
  
---  
  
"Oh come on Kurama, please." Kuwabara dropped to his knees. "Come on Kurama. You gotta."  
  
The tall red head that was called Kurama turned away from the babbling boy. "Look there is no possible way I can go in place of you for your tests. We look just a little different." Slowly he turned and walked towards the park.  
  
Sighing he shook his head as Kuwabara blabbed on about the tests. "Study tonight. That is all I can say."  
  
That suggestion caused even more grumbling as the two boys went to meet the rest of their friends.  
  
Apparently Koenma had an important and equally tough assignment for them.

---  
  
Ok so how was the first chapter. Give me four reviews and I'll put up another chapter. Sorry it was kinda short but I didn't want to give away too much- leave ya pups in suspense for the next chapter.  
  
Vote for pairings!! Any type will do (conventional, yaoi -shudder-, yuri -shudder shudder-) What am I getting myself into -shakes head- I've lost my mind I swear. Oh well. Everyone on the YYH and IY gang are up for grabs. Even these guys- Touya, Jin, Shishi, Chuu, and anyone else you can think of.  
  
So please read and review and vote.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thanks for all the reviews so far. Um I forgot to say before but I have this up on both IY and YYH so that fans of both can read this story.  
  
Also so far the votes are slowly coming in for pairings as I said before any and all will do. I'm going to let the highest ranking pairings be the ones that I use. Look after the story will be the pairings so far. Oh and thanks to someone -glares at Star Gazer- I'm allowing the max for each vote to count for 5. So don't put Hiei/Kagome times 1000 ok. -smiles- so have fun.  
  
Um this is going to be a short chapter but the next one will be coming soon.  
  
Note:: '_thoughts_' =telepathic= "talking"  
  
---  
  
Kagome scurried out of the well and through the back glass sliding door. Fear choked her as she ran up the stairs. What if her mother was processed. Or her grandpa or little brother. Did she really have enough inner strength to kill them. Would she be able to even if the fate of the world depended on her?  
  
Kagome ran down the hall checking every door along the way. Every room had the same outcome- abandoned. Completely and totally abandoned. Not a single existence of life having been there.  
  
Fear and anger started to build within Kagome as she ran down the stairs skipping three at a time. Skidding around the corner, and knocking over a small table in the process, Kagome started to check the rooms on the bottom floor. She even tore apart the linen closet.  
  
Having ripped out the last sheet Kagome turned and stared at the kitchen door. That was the only room she had not checked. Did she really want to check. Did she really want to know if they were in the house.  
  
Holding up her right hand Kagome glanced at the nearly completed jewel. '_Curse this jewel its brought nothing but sorrow to everyone around it._' Two silver tears fell upon the jewel as Kagome slowly fell to her knees. What should she do now?  
  
---  
  
Yusuke muttered curses the entire way to Koenma's office. He had just been told that they could take a week off. No more cases for a week. Hell he had not recovered from the Dark Tournament yet and now, now they had to do this stupid assignment.  
  
Koenma jumped slightly as Yusuke slammed the door open. "Hehe. Glad to see that you could all make it."  
  
Yusuke stormed over to the pint sized ruler. "It had better be the end of the world or your world will end."  
  
Koenma slumped in his chair. "Well I think its that important. See a demonic soul has escaped into this world but it's from about 500 years ago."  
  
Yusuke's face fell as he stared at the babbling toddler before him. It finally happened Koenma had finally gone off the deep end. His disbelief filled eyes traveled to a mug sitting on the desk. Slowly cautiously Yusuke picked it up sniffing the brown liquid lightly. Nope that seemed normal. Yep Koenma finally went off the deep end.  
  
Watching the entire act Koenma shook his head lightly. "Look if you don't believe me ask Kurama. Ask him all about Naraku."  
  
At the mention of that name Kurama's gentle green eyes turned hard with a bright golden glow to them. "He lived long ago and he died a long time ago."  
  
Koenma shook his head. "Yes that's what we all believed but for some reason his soul was detected here. And that means that the world could end at any second. He has the power to bring demons of mass strength here."  
  
Kuwabara kind of sulked towards the back. Once again he was completely clueless on what was going on. Why did the demons always have to have their secrets. First at the Dark Tournament now here. Why was it that he was never let in on what was happening?  
  
Yusuke snuck a glance towards Kurama. '_This Naraku must be really bad. Never since I've known him have I seen Kurama act this way. Maybe I better take the case._'  
  
Right now Kurama stood rigid with clinched fists. His golden eyes hard and cold though his hair remained red. Death was written all over his eyes.  
  
Yusuke shuddered a mixture of Yoko's anger and Shuuichi's will. This could become dangerous. Glancing over again Yusuke silently gasped. In the corner of Kurama's eyes were tears. Tears that threatened to fall but would not.  
  
Yusuke glanced back over to Koenma and nodded, "We'll take the case. No problemo."  
  
Koenma silently nodded in gratitude. "I'm sure Kurama will be able to tell you anything you may need to know. Just be on the look out for demon roaming the city."  
  
The four boys nodded and headed out. Hearts laden with the task before hand. Silence ensued as they headed for Kurama's house.  
  
Kurama's heart was probably the most laden of all. '_How could he have survived. Naraku was supposed to have died over a century ago. It's written down. A half-demon, a demon slayer, a monk, two demons and a miko destroyed him._'  
  
Yusuke stared at his friend as he sat on the pale green couch. Something was not right. Kurama had not said a thing since hearing the name Naraku. And now he looked as though to be in another world.  
  
'_Alive, no it's not possible. I saw the body myself. He was dead. Her murder was avenged. He was dead. I checked his body_.'  
  
Yusuke slowly went up to the red head. Gently putting a hand on his shoulder Yusuke shook Kurama to the real world. "Hey what's up? You've been out of it since we left the toddler."  
  
Kurama looked up and smiled. "Nothing I guess. Just tired I guess." Giving a curt glance towards Hiei he gave a quick shout, =Not a word you hear!!=  
  
Hiei jumped off of the windowsill and walked out of the room. A "Hn" was heard as he left.  
  
Anger was starting to build within Yusuke. There was something wrong with Kurama. So why would he not talk?  
  
Pushing him against the wall Yusuke stared within the now green eyes. He didn't care if Kurama could easily call one of his plants to kill him. Yusuke would not back down till he got some answers.  
  
"Tell me Kurama now. We are going to have to fight this Naraku person so tell me why your actin like this. NOW!!" Yusuke roared his face less then an inch from Kurama's.  
  
Tears built up as he looked away. It hurt Yusuke so much to see his friend in such pain, but he had to know. He had to know what kind of dangers lurked around the corner.  
  
Kurama tried to keep his breathing calm as tears built up. Sobs slowly racked his body as he saw her face. It was so clear, so crystal clear. It felt as though he could reach out and touch her silky hair again.  
  
Closing his eyes he saw her perfectly. No matter how long it had been, no matter how many lives he lived her face would always remain clear. Her pale skin, her bright green eyes, her black red and silver hair. Oh how beautiful she was.  
  
Yusuke waited patiently as Kurama took a deep breath. After all it looked like he was going through the worst tortures that the devil himself could dish out trying to tell.  
  
Finally opening his eyes Kurama stared right into Yusuke's brown eyes. "Because Naraku he-"

---  
  
The end for now- hehe cliffy.  
  
So does anyone have a fave InuYasha song? For me its 'Come' and 'Every Heart'.  
  
Pairings so far::  
  
Hiei/ Kagome- 6 (thank you Star Gazer)

Jin/Kagome- 1

Sango/ Jin (cool idea)- 1

InuYasha/ Botan- 2

Yusuke/ Keiko- 4

Sesshomaru/Kagome- 2

Sesshomaru/Kagome/Hiei- 2

Miroku/Botan- 2

Yukina/Touya- 3

Sango/ Kurama- 2

Botan/ Koenma (adult form)- 1

Shizuru/Jin- 1

Miroku/Sango- 1

Shippo/Rin- 1

Sesshomaru/Koenma- 1 (Uh ok that's a different pairing...)  
  
Anyways R&R please...remember highest wins...


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again everyone out there. Thank you for the reviews everyone. 21 all together so far. -dances- That's the most I've ever gotten for 2 chapters...

Also thank you for all of the votes. Ok so all of you Sess/Kag fans out there will be happy to know that that pairing is in the lead. Which will make you Hiei/Kag fans sad. Please be sure to continue voting for pairs.

Also some of you seem a little, uh -dodges flaming torches and flying sporks-, mad at the Sesshomaru/Koenma pairing but don't worry I don't think its going to win. Also a quick note- I allow all pairings **BUT **Hiei/Yukina- just so everyone knows.

Ok I'm bored today so here's a quick thank you to reviewers...

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING- Amara, Kariisme, CrimsonBetrayal, Sakura-chan79, star gazer, Wild Roses, SiriousB1 Duzzie, DarkMystic, Korritoma, Kayori, Kaito, FoxylilRaven, liz. If I missed your name I'm sorry but thanks too...

Note:: '_thoughts_' =telepathic= "talking" --_Memories or dreams--_

Anyways here's the next chapter...

---

Kurama's green eyes fell to the floor. He could not stand the look within Yusuke's eyes. The look of pathetic sympathy. There he stared at the floor, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "Because Naraku he... He killed Saikoubi."

Sighing his knees gave out and Kurama slid down the smooth wall until he rested on the floor. "She was like a fresh breath of air."

Kurama's green eyes lost their brightness as he stared out into space. "Whenever her and Youko were together they were inseperateable. She didn't do anything wrong. Just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Dry sobs racked his body again as his eyes clouded over.

Yusuke hung his head for a second. How guilty he felt now. After all it was he who had forced Kurama to tell. "Don't worry Kurama we'll find him and kill him our self. We'll make this cause for Saikoubi. Besides Yukina has had enough cases dedicated to her."

---

Kagome stayed on the floor clutching the jewel in her right hand. Tears fell steadily down her cheeks and onto her hand. Streaming down her hand they made their way to her legs. Shuddering lightly Kagome pounded the carpeted floor with her fist.

'_I just want to wake up soon. Wake up and go to school with Amy, Yuka and Eyri. Please just let me wake up._' Sobbing quietly Kagome stayed on the floor.

A tall figure walked up to the crying Kagome. Bending a knee to the floor a clawed hand reached out for the shaking shoulder. "Hey Kagome, don't cry we'll work through this together."

Turning quickly Kagome flew for the arms behind her. '_The same arms that had held me the night that I_'... Kagome shook the memory of that day out of her head "InuYasha! It's too much like that day. The day that I...That I had to. Oh I didn't want to do it but I had too."

InuYasha gently stroked Kagome's smooth black hair. Gently he rocked her and hummed a simple song. The same song she had hummed to Sango that fateful day.

Feeling her strength return Kagome slowly stood and glanced at the half dog demon before her. "Let's find out who's life I get to ruin next. Let's find Naraku's soul and force it to hell." With determined eyes she turned for the kitchen door.

_--A shard of The Jewel will be within the body that Naraku takes over. So your jewel should glow when next to the possessed soul. --_ Kiede's voice echoed within Kagome's head as she slowly slid the kitchen door open.

Kagome knew that this mission would take a lot of strength for even if it her family was not affected someone else's mother, father, daughter, son, sister, or brother would be. No matter what she would be killing someone that was loved.

Bright lights hit Kagome's puffy eyes as she squinted. There was her mom, Souta and grandpa. Saying a silent prayer she held up her right hand.

Kagome held her breath.

Closing her eyes she opened her hand.

'_Do I look?_'

She snuck a quick peak but missed her hand.

'_Just look then it's over your done. InuYasha can handle the rest of it. Just look!_'

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and screamed.

---(A/n- hehe I could be mean and stop here...)

Kurama slowly sipped the tea that Atsuko had made for him.

She had come home with Shiori from the grocery store laden with bags. Atsuko had been the first to see her son with three boys. Two of them, a reddish-orange haired and a black haired, stood in the living room threatening to kill each other. And a red head on the floor crying. Shiori had seen him soon after Atsuko did.

As soon as Atsuko had seen Kurama crying her dormant mothering instincts kicked in. She had helped soothed him until he was calm.

Calm enough to sip the tea that he now held.

Still he refused to tell what had him so broken up.

Sighing Atsuko left him alone with the others. '_At least he seems calm now._' Pleased with herself Atsuko grabbed a large bottle of sake from the shopping bag, "I'm taking a bath have fun guys."

"Yeah, I'll come in in an hour and pull you from under the water." Yusuke muttered under his breath as he watched the retreating back go down the hall.

Shiori sighed and shook her head. The company that she and her son kept had began to make her wonder if they both weren't crazy.

"Shut up shrimp before I kill you."

"Like you could! Go ahead I'll give you the first shot."

"Oh that's it!!"

"Hiei put that sword away. Your going to destroy Kurama's house."

"Yusuke it's Shuuichi here, not Kurama."

Shiori shook her head and pulled out a can of soda. Maybe outside was a good idea. She would just play deaf right now.

_Crash!!_

Yep outside was good.

---

Kagome screamed once again... in pure joy. The jewel had not glowed. Her family was safe.

Souta looked at his big sister as though she was crazy. "Hey Sis. I didn't think you would be glad to be home. Especially since you have that huge Algebra test tomorrow."

Ignoring her brother Kagome turned around to tell InuYasha about it.

There at the doorway stood Inuyasha leaning against the doorframe. Shippo sat on his head smiling. While Miroku and Sango stood beside each other. Kilala was on Sango's shoulder. All had the same determined look within their eyes.

Then, and only then, did Kagome realize that no matter what her friends would always be there for her. Excited by this a huge smile replaced the frown that had been in place for a month now.

Running to her friends they all gathered in a group hug. Here, here was where their strength lied.

Kagome's smile disappeared as her left eye brow twitched. Growling she and Sango each slapped one of Miroku's cheeks.

Grumbling under her breath about the "perverted monk" Sango turned and walked away.

Kagome pulled Sango to her room muttering something about how her outfit wouldn't work now. Miroku and InuYasha stood in the hallway wondering what she meant by that.

Twenty minutes later Kagome's door opened and she stood with a huge smile. "Presenting the new Sango!" Stepping to the side she motioned for Sango to step out.

Miroku's jaw fell as he stared at the beauty before him. Sango had on a black lacy shirt with a bright red dragon outlined on the front. She tugged at black jeans while blushing.

"Lady Sango you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." His right hand slowly twitched and went lower until...

"Hentai!!" Sango brought her hand around and slapped Miroku's already bruised cheek.

Sighing Kagome ran for the more clothes. After all if they were going to be living with her they had to look normal.

---

Hey guys so how did you like it? Um I think this story is going to be a lot of short chapters- so it can stay suspenseful. The next chapter is where they meet the YYH gang so you know...

Sorry for the delay but we went up to the White Mountains for vacation. But hey I did get all of these ideas up there.

**_NOTE:: _**Ok just so you know updating may have to slow down starting August 23 for that is when school starts for me. This semester I am taking a lot. I'm taking what is normally taken during 1 and a half semesters (yes I'm in college). But I also have to get B's or better this year so school and tests will have to come first.

Pairings so far::  
  
Sesshomaru/Kagome- 26

Hiei/ Kagome- 7

Yukina/Touya- 6

Yusuke/ Keiko- 6

Sesshomaru/Kagome/Hiei- 6

Sango/ Jin (cool idea)- 4

InuYasha/ Botan- 4

Miroku/Botan- 3

Shippo/Rin- 3

Sango/ Kurama- 2

Jin/Kagome- 2

Botan/ Koenma (adult form)- 1

Shizuru/Jin- 1

Miroku/Sango- 1

Yusuke/Kagome- 1

Yukina/Kurama- 1

Souta/Rin- 1

Shizuru/Sesshomaru- 1

Kanna/Shippo- 1

Koto (the fox announcer for the dark tournament)/InuYasha- 1

Keiko/Touya- 1

Kikyo (dead or in hell)- 1

Kagura/Hiei- 1

Kurama/Kagome- 1

Sesshomaru/Koenma- 1 (don't kill the authoress please... -runs and hides behind Kurama-)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews so far.

Yes, this is when the two groups collide.

I was looking at the pairings and realized that Kuwabara doesn't have any one paired with him. He may not have a sweetheart to call his own. I think the only one left is Kiede...

XXX

Yusuke punched his third tree while walking down the sidewalk. Of all days his bad karma had to catch up to him. Getting kicked out of three different houses within 5 hours. First Kurama's then his then Kuwabara's. Right now on some beach some where Lady Luck was laughing at Yusuke's misfortune.

'_She even probably has a drink with a tiny umbrella_'. Yusuke growled quietly at the thought.

Kurama shook his head silently. Didn't Yusuke know that trees had feelings too. So far he had slammed his fist into three innocent trees. Inside he could feel Youko shudder at the sound of yet another fist slamming into a tree.

But then again there were bigger problems. Him and his mother were now short one perfect house. Lightly he rubbed his forehead while remembering the shambles that his house was in. It was safe to assume that his friends would not be invited back soon.

Hiei and Kuwabara had taken care of the living room. For they both had felt the need to kill an innocent lamp who's only crime was sitting on an end table. Then after that Hiei had decided to 'Fist of the Immortal Flame' three of the windows.

Then. Then there was precious little Atsuko. '_Guess her years of drinking had finally caught up_.' Kurama thought while glaring at the back of Yusuke's head. Apparently she had fallen asleep even before the tub was filled.

The water had slowly seeped over the edge of the tub snaking across the bathroom floor. Yusuke, being caught up in saving a second lamp, had forgotten to check in on her.

The end result. A ruined bathroom floor and a ruined master bedroom ceiling.

Well at least their day had not been a total lost. After all that second lamp was safe, though it was smoldering lightly.

XXX

InuYasha pulled once again at his jeans. Since when was his fire rat kimono not good enough. Growling again he pulled at the jeans. How were these vile things supposed to be comfortable. Especially whenever they crept up making him walk on his toes. What was it that Kagome had called it? Oh yeah a wedgie. Such a vile thing.

Shippo was having pant problems too. Though his were a little different. His tail was bunched up too tightly. Imagine having your tail twisted up until it was shaped like a bun and stuffed into pants. And to make matters worse he felt the need to give a simple wag every now and then.

Then there was the baseball cap that was supposed to keep his ears hidden. Fidgeting again Shippo tugged at the cap. His ears were getting hot and sweaty.

And what about Miroku you ask. Well he was being good old Miroku. So far he had asked five women to bear his child. Unfortunately for him this was the modern times. Which meant modern ways for women to protect themselves. Namely, kickboxing and pepper spray. Yes no longer did women slap the monk's face with an open hand. Now it was a swift punch in the gut or worse...a knee or foot in the groin. Twice so far he had fallen to the ground speaking in a high pitched voice.

Kagome and Sango watched the three boys before them sweat dropping. Laughing slightly Kagome fell a little farther behind. Just because they were her friends did not mean that she had to stand so close.

Sango growled lightly as she stared at the lecherous monk before her. Eye brow twitching she watched as he ran up to yet another woman. How could he do this, and in front of her.

Kagome knew that something was going to explode if she did not cut in first. Sliding up next to Miroku she waited for the right timing.

"Well hello there young lady. My aren't you just the most beautiful creature ever." Kagome rolled her eyes, his comments were getting worse by the second. "But your young and so am I and I was wondering if, well, you would bear my son."

Kagome smiled brightly. It was time for her plan.

Throwing arms around the monk's neck Kagome said in a sickly sweet voice. "Oh there you are honey. I was wondering when you were going to pay child support after all you have five children that are starving at home waiting for it."

The young woman's eyes opened in disgust. Reaching out she slapped Miroku on the cheek causing Miroku fell to the ground, and against Kagome's plans, taking her with him.

"Hmph! Pervs like you should be locked up forever." And with that the woman stormed away.

XXX

Yusuke sighed as he sat down on the park bench. He never realized how big Tokyo really was. So far they had spent most of the day (at least whenever they weren't destroying houses) walking looking for so-called disturbances that the toddler had noticed.

"That dumb baby could have at least told us where to look. But no!!" Yusuke sunk further into the bench.

Kuwabara had taken refuge under a tree while Hiei had walked away mumbling something about the stupidity of all of this walking.

Sighing in defeat Kurama sat under a tall oak tree. After all Yusuke was right. They had no idea where 'Naraku' would be. After all it was not as if demons or super powerful ningens walked right in front of you.

Sensing a powerful aura he looked up sharply. A sweat drop formed as he stared ahead. Then again who knew what was possible.

XXX

Kagome walked through the park with her comrades. Looking over to the left she watched three boys get up and slowly make their way over to them.

She raised an eyebrow as a large reddish (kinda orangeish-red) haired one ran and jumped behind a bush. Lightly he could be heard humming a theme song (familiar to Batman's). Sighing she watched in disbelief as he dove head first behind a kindergartener. The kid had to be less then thirty pounds and here was a teen hiding behind him.

Shaking her head she continued on with Sango, Shippo and InuYasha in tow. Where was Miroku you ask? Well the group had left him crumpled up on the ground at the corner of Sakura and Main as he felt another knee in the sensitive spot.

XXX

Kuwabara slowly crawled out from the boy and snuck behind a pole. He could not let these people see him. Or else their plans would be ruined.

Yusuke stared at his friend. '_Heh, no more super hero movies for him_.' Shaking his head he and Kurama carried on.

They neither hid nor tried to run ahead. If the group in front of them tired of their incessant following then they could turn around. Or so it was worked out in Yusuke's mind.

Kurama stared ahead at the normal looking girl. Something about her seemed familiar. Yet somehow old. It was as though she were a five hundred year old ningen. Curiosity plagued Kurama's mind as he slowly followed. In his heart he wanted to know what was up with her.

XXX

InuYasha growled inwardly. Those boys were getting on his nerves. Why were they following them? Well he would stop them. Slowly he reached for his Tetsuiga.

And... Grabbed nothing. '_Oh yeah had to leave at Kagome's house. Something about it being weird and illegal to carry a sword._'

Fine he would deal with them with his brute strength. Yeah that's what he would do.

Turning he glared at his followers. "I'll let you decide what you want? A fast death or a slow death."

Yusuke stared ahead. Didn't this person know who he was dealing with. Well he would teach him some respect.

XXX

Miroku grumbled as he walked into the park. How could his friends leave him crumpled up like that. He stomped loudly as he walked deeper into the park.

Where were they? Walking on he kicked a tiny stone watching it land in a tiny pond. Ripples slowly sprung out away from the stone.

Looking up he forgot all about his troubles. There before him was the most beautiful sight ever. Long fiery locks that cascaded down past the shoulders. Tall and thin body. The goddess' movements were graceful as though it were part of a ballet.

He must find this goddess name. Walking up slowly he slowly reached out for the figure.

XXX

Kagome sighed as she watched InuYasha and the brown haired teen throw punches and kicks. She had had enough of this foolishness. "InuYasha Sit!!"

InuYasha had only enough time to throw Kagome a look of disbelief. Here he was up in the air ready to tackle the youth before him and Kagome says the 's' word (no not that one). How could she be that cruel.

Closing his eyes he felt his body fall towards the ground at a high speed. Clinching his eyes tighter he felt the contact to the ground. '_At least in my time there's softer ground._' There in a crater lay the beaten half demon.

Dusting her hands Kagome stepped forward. "I think we got off to a bad start. My name's Kagome. This is Shippo, Sango and the hole in the ground is InuYasha. Hi!"

Yusuke powered down. Yet another sweat drop appeared as he stared at Kagome. What was up with this group of people. One second their fighting, the next their in the ground, then their friendly?

A hand got closer to the target.

Yusuke's mouth moved though no sound came out. Disbelief still hung in his eyes.

The hand traveled even closer. Twitching slightly it moved closer and closer.

Rolling his eyes Kurama stepped forward. "Hi I'm KuAHHHHH!!!"

Bingo!! The hand hit it's target. Smiling Miroku asked the most deadly question ever. "My beautiful goddess would you please do the honor of bearing my son for me?"

Kurama's eyes widened in shock. Yes he knew he was told several times that he had feminine looks, **_but to be asked to bear a child with another man_**!! Slowly turned around to face the person behind him. "Uh, I'm sorry but I don't think it would work."

Miroku's jaw dropped as he stared at his goddess, his fiery haired beauty. S-s-s-sh-she was a guy. Eyes widened as he stared at the face before him.

"Uh could you release my butt please? Sometime today." Mentally Kurama freaked out. He was never going to hear the end of this. Oh yes something for Yusuke and Kuwabara to laugh at for years to come. Oh how the word would spread.

Miroku not only released it but stepped back red faced. Oh how embarrassing for him.

XXX

Kiede stared at the tall figure before her. "Your strength will be needed to defeat this new threat."

The figure turned and started to walk out of the hut. A thin hand reached out pushing aside the bamboo matted door.

"Please think about it. Do the right thing. You are needed or else they will fail. And the world will cease to exists. As will you." Kiede sighed as she watched the figure walk out without a word.

XXX

Hehe thanks CrimsonBetrayal for the Miroku Kurama incident. Please read and review. I don't feel that this chapter's as good as the others. I just can't get it to sound right. But oh well.

The voting is almost over so place your votes before it's too late...

Pairings so far (not in order because I'm too darn lazy)::  
  
Sesshomaru/Kagome- 55

Hiei/ Kagome- 7

Yukina/Touya- 21

Yusuke/ Keiko- 16

Sesshomaru/Kagome/Hiei- 6

Sango/ Jin (cool idea)- 13

InuYasha/ Botan- 6

Miroku/Botan- 3

Shippo/Rin- 10

Sango/ Kurama- 2

Jin/Kagome- 2

Botan/ Koenma (adult form)- 1

Shizuru/Jin- 1

Miroku/Sango- 1

Yusuke/Kagome- 2

Yukina/Kurama- 1

Souta/Rin- 10

Shizuru/Sesshomaru- 2

Kanna/Shippo- 2

Koto (the fox announcer for the dark tournament)/InuYasha- 1

Keiko/Touya- 1

Kikyo (dead or in hell)- 1

Kagura/Hiei- 1

Kurama/Kagome- 1

Kanna/Kohaku-7

Sesshomaru/Koenma- 1 (darn I'm runnin out of comments here...I know let's let the tango dancing dog and cat do the talkin. -.- Yes I'm crazy it's final)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone thank you for the review so far. They mean a lot to me.

Anyways about the voting, this is going to have to be the last chapter for it, so you had better make your voice count. I have to have enough time to make and break relationships- as called for. So if you want to vote for something please be sure to do it before I update again.

Also I have figured out what to do for Kuwabara since he is paired with no one.

NOTE:: Hey guys there's a writer who is really good and is starting out a new fic- feel free to read it- It's **A Wolf's Cry Is Still Beautiful **By Hieisbestbuddy888. Check it out for it is really really good.

Anyways on with the story...

XXX

Keiko walked anger glowing in her brown eyes. Feet stomping loud enough to make the other people jump out of her way. They knew a peed off teenager when they saw one. Just the clenched fists told them everything. Someone was going to die today.

One aged woman nodded knowingly. She remembered whenever she was the same age and her love would blow her off. Silently she prayed that this girl in front of her had more resistance then what she had had.

Keiko continued on her pursuit. If she knew him Yusuke would be in the forest hiding out with Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara.

'_How dare he! He did it again!! Let's see him sweet talk his way out of this one!_'

XXX

InuYasha was leaning up against the tree in a sour mood. Once these beads were off of him he would shove them down Kagome's throat.

For the twentieth time today he wondered, why had he not stayed with Kikyo?

Oh that's right she had broken any chance of ever being with him. She had told him that they were never destined to be together then dropped off the face of the planet. So much for her undying love for him. Maybe it was better that she had died. At least he was still a half demon and not some weak human without someone to love.

Resounding thuds woke the half inu demon from his thoughts. His two fangs showed slightly as a small grin appeared. At least the entertainment was still the same.

Sango held her large boomerang over her head threatening to strike again. As if seven poundings with it had not been adequate enough. Fire danced in her eyes as she stared at the lecherous monk. Not only had he spent the entire time flirting. **_He had flirted with a MAN!!!_**

She had been replaced with a man! That one thought circled her mind. Not only was his love for her being stretched it had been severed and by a man. (A/n: I am not a homophobic 'k this is just part of the story.)

Miroku whimpered and threw his hands over his head. '_Oh no here comes another one' _he thought closing his eyes. Oh how he wished for the women with their burning sprays and powerful kicks that brought him to his knees. For they had hurt less then this. Clenching his eyes shut Miroku waited helplessly for then next hit.

XXX

Keiko stopped abruptly. That echo had sounded familiar. Smiling she headed towards it. It was a sound that she had heard often enough from Yusuke. Someone's boyfriend must have skipped out on a date.

Keiko decided that she just had to see who it was. Maybe it was Nazuzu. Yeah it seemed like Nazuzu's style to break dates. An evil grin came to her face, maybe she would pound him some more after Hana left. Excited by this thought, she picked up the pace a few more notches.

Practically running, Keiko swung around one final tree. And skidded to a stop. There was Yusuke with his friends but there were five others. And he was staring at one of the girls.

Anger coursed her veins as she watched his eyes grow larger with interest. Interest in the girl that held a large boomerang and wore older looking clothes.

With envy filled eyes Keiko glared at this strange girl before her. The one that had Yusuke's complete attention. What did this girl have that she did not? Well besides long hair and a tall slender body.

Growling she turned on heel and walked away. '_Hmph, forget him. If he wants that girl he can have her. I'm through with him._' And with that she walked out of the park.

Reaching the sidewalk Keiko stopped. What was that that she felt just now. Gazing upon that girl had brought anger to her. Anger that Keiko had never felt or expressed. She was so angry that in the back of her mind Keiko was sure that she heard a dark voice telling her to kill them all. But why? Why had she felt it?

XXX

Kagome sighed as she rescued the trembling Miroku. After all no matter how lecherous he was, he still did not deserve to be beaten to a pulp by a huge boomerang.

In her normal soothing, almost motherly, voice Kagome spoke. "Sango calm down, it will be ok. Besides he did not know. It was just an accident." Realizing that Sango was in fact listening and heeding her, Kagome continued, "After all we have been through..." Freezing Kagome stared straight ahead, staring at nothing in particular. She felt something. It almost felt like, like a sacred jewel.

Turning Kagome ran stopping only long enough to call out over her shoulder. "InuYasha I feel a sacred jewel fragment. It's over here I'm sure of it."

Two silver dog ears perked up under the baseball cap. Pushing off from the tree he ran at break neck speeds. This was his chance. If he found the fragment then he would get to go back home, the beads would be removed. Then, oh glorious days. He would get to become the full demon that he had dreamed of.

XXX

Shuddering violently Keiko turned and ran all the way back to her parent's ramen shop. That feeling that she had felt really scared Keiko. What if she could not control it next time.

XXX

Breaking though the clearing InuYasha landed on the sidewalk. Glancing to the left then right, he relaxed. "Eh, Kagome, where?"

"What do you mean where? Right in front I told you!"

Sighing the dog demon relaxed. "Yeah sure, you can take care of the big old monster."

"What do you mean by that? Huh you stupid dog..." Kagome stepped out from the park and looked around. "Oops" she said blushing slightly.

"Feh, stupid wretch." Turning InuYasha started to walk back to the Higarashi shrine. He was done with all of these wild goose chases.

The redness went from a blush from embarrassment to a blush of rage. How dare he call her such names. "SIT!!" She shouted on the top of her lungs.

"Ahh."

The tiny fox kit had to get his two cents in, "Serves you right."

Once again Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei were all out of the loop.

XXX

A tiny girl in an orange kimono jumped from rock to rock. A hundred feet below her was a raging river. It was so strong that she could be pulled under the current if she were to slip.

One final rock to go. Would she be able to make it? Brown eyes glanced in horror at how far the rock was. It had to be five times further away then the others. Glancing back she realized that there was no turning back. For the monster was coming after her and getting closer.

Gritting her teeth, she leapt. Determination filled her eyes as her left foot touched the rock. Yes she was going to make it. She would be safe.

Or so she thought. Hitting a tiny wet spot her foot slipped. Screaming she fell. "Help me!" She was going to die. She was really a goner.

A wall of water flew up as the tiny girl landed. "Ahhh. Help me Jaken please. I'm going to die."

Sitting on the bank beside the gently flowing stream was a lone toad demon, beside him lay his famous staff with two heads on it. The green toad, called Jaken, looked at the tiny girl. "Then die quietly."

Laughing Rin kicked and hit the water even harder. "Oh no I'm in trouble. Help me."

"Rin, Jaken come along we have work to do."

Gasping at his master's voice. Jaken jumped up, "Yes master."

Laughing Rin jumped up and ran onto the shore soaked from head to toe. She ran in a quick, tight circle before standing erect before the tall demon. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

Without another word the graceful, tall, full blooded dog demon turned and walked off without another word. Though on his face was an amused smile.

XXX

In the middle of an uninhabited, ruined village stood a dark, ominous looking castle. Nothing dared to reside beside it. Even the bravest demonic plants hid from the aura that radiated from it. Or that used to. No longer did the strongest evil aura reside here.

In fact now the castle stood alone deserted. Or almost deserted.

A tall, elegant woman with her long black hair pulled into a bun looked around corners. In her right hand she clutched tightly a paper fan. No matter what happened she was making her move for freedom. No longer was she going to be under his foot.

Was it really true? Was Naraku really dead? It was true that his aura no longer resided here but she had fallen for that trick before. Before she had believed that he could be killed easily. She never wanted to make that mistake again.

Walking on tip-toes she continued on peering around corners and glancing in deserted room.

A tiny tug was given on Kagura's pink and purple kimono, causing the woman to give a quick jump. "Kanna," she said mainly to stop her racing heart. She was certain that it was Naraku that was behind her. "What do you want?"

The maiden of void stared at the woman before her, her sister. "Where is Naraku? He just disappeared and never returned. And now," Kanna paused long enough to look around before continuing, "and now I cannot sense him." Her monotone voice breaking lightly. What she was going to say next was deadly. For if Naraku were around she would surly be killed for even thinking it. "Could he be dead? Because if so then that means we are."

"Free," Kanna and Kagura whispered at the same time. Worry filled Kanna's black eyes at such a treacherous thought; while ecstasy filled Kagura's bright red eyes.

Kneeling down to her younger sister Kagura threw her arms around eloping the young girl in a big hug. "Yes we are. We are free to live. To be happy."

XXX

Hehe, ok sorry about the Nazuzu thing but I'm really mad at my math teacher. Right now I really hope that he doesn't read fanfics.

Please r & r

Pairings for the last time:: (please remember this is the last time that your votes will count)::

Sesshomaru/Kagome- 56

Yusuke/ Keiko- 20

Touya/Yukina- 19

Souta/Rin- 12

Shippo/Rin- 10

Kurama/Sango- 9

Hiei/ Kagome- 9

Jin/Sango- 9

Kohaku/Kanna- 8

Sesshomaru/Kagome/Hiei- 6

Kurama/Kagome- 6

InuYasha/ Botan- 6

Miroku/Botan- 5

Hiei/Sango- 4

Jin/Kagome- 3

Yusuke/Kagome- 3

Sesshomaru/Shizuru- 3

Shippo/Kanna- 3

Miroku/Sango- 2

InuYasha/Yukina- 2

Shippo/Souten- 2

Kikyo (dead or in hell)- 2

Botan/ Koenma (adult form)- 2

Jin/Shizuru- 1

Kurama/Yukina- 1

Koto (the fox announcer for the dark tournament)/InuYasha- 1

Touya/Keiko- 1

Hiei/Kagura- 1

Miroku/Shizuru- 1

InuYasha/Kagome- 1

InuYasha/Kagura- 1

Kurama/Kagura- 1

Jin/Botan- 1

Sesshomaru/Koenma- 1 ('I'd rather die then have this as Koenma/Sesshou' - thanx Kariisme)


End file.
